


酒吧老板与高中学生

by Endless (Rainychung)



Series: 假如他们不是演员 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, 霆恩
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless





	酒吧老板与高中学生

陈伟霆是一名老板，在商业街旁侧的居民小区里经营着一家酒吧。店里的生意不温不火，工作日里大多是一些眼熟的面孔来光顾，人三三两两地分散在吧台和桌椅旁，彼此也不怎么说话，只有听不懂内容的英文歌在自顾自地唱着。不过到了周末或者是一些节假日的时候，店里就会多上许多面生的年轻人，他们大多是二十出头的大学生，言行举止里都充满了一种刚成年时的狂和傲。他们急于摆脱孩童的身份，对一切与禁忌相关的事物都充满了征服的欲望，想要通过抽烟喝酒和改变自己说话待人的方式来变得成熟，并且总是打肿脸皮充胖子，装得天不怕地不怕，但其实心里怂得要命。所以每当陈伟霆看到他们在店里拼酒，嘲笑同伴吸的烟不够劲，大声讨论自己交往过的男人或女人，甚至开始分享自己的性经历时，他总是会忍不住为他们的幼稚感到好笑。不过他不讨厌这些年轻人，没有人会讨厌自己的衣食父母，只要这群年轻人不拿烟头烫他的皮沙发，不把杯子酒瓶和吃食摔在地上，不砸他的店，他随便他们闹。

今天是又一个平常的周六，被附近已经关门的商场赶出来的人们游荡在灯火通明的大街上，找寻着一个可以让他们躲开家人工作甚至伦理道德的地方，尽情地做回自己。而人一旦习惯了光亮，就容易被黑暗所诱惑。陈伟霆的酒吧坐落在小区的深处，从商业街到他的店门口需要先穿过一条约五十米的开满了情调咖啡屋的小路，然后在第一个十字路口右拐，数着右手边的大树往前走十来米，这才会在路边的公共长椅和半棵大树身后看到一面挂着彩灯的大玻璃窗，窗前的室外小圆桌，还有桌旁的玻璃门。然而跟很多人以为的不一样，这样隐蔽的地理位置对于陈伟霆的小酒吧来说，其实并不是一件坏事。这道理就像你不会在众目睽睽的大澡堂里对着莲蓬头放声高歌一样，有一些事情，尤其是放纵自己的行为，是只有在没人知道的地方才能做得舒服而尽兴的。

所以有的时候，他的店里会出现一些颇有意思的客人。像是刚满十八岁第一次来这里抽烟喝酒的女生闺蜜，因为不想让别人看到自己毫无经验的样子，她们通常会选择坐在室外的那张小圆桌。借着玻璃的隔音，她们尽情地讨论着各种鸡尾酒的味道，正确的吸烟方法，店里哪个男生比较好看，还有一些以前不敢有的成年念头。关于这一类客人，不管是放着不管还是主动过去跟她们攀谈，陈伟霆都觉得十分有趣，尤其是这些女孩们流连在他身上那种想看但又不敢看的眼神，会让他在有趣之余还觉得十分地沾沾自喜。但陈伟霆对于少女是没有兴趣的，所以他和这些女孩们的互动仅限于搭讪。如果是年纪和他相仿的，比如25岁上下的，或许他还会有那么一点儿兴趣。但可惜这部分女生要么大多都已经有对象，要么性格过于开放直接，而陈伟霆并不喜欢那种把所有话都挑明了说的人，这样实在太没有意思，也容易坏了气氛。在这种地方，做那种事情，还是欲擒故纵欲盖弥彰的把戏更为讨喜。

因此，他勾搭更多的其实是男人。因为社会环境的缘故，国内对同性有欲望的人大多都不会表现得十分张扬，尤其是那些单身的，没有出柜的，甚至自己都还不敢承认的。但这种现状却给了陈伟霆一种仿佛在探秘般的兴奋感，他享受识破别人伪装的过程，甚至乐于亲手在他们的面具上敲出裂痕，诱惑他们一步步从束缚中走出来，走向他。他的好皮相和好身材注定了他不会失败，所以这一整个过程总能带给他无上的满足感和成就感，仿佛他扮演了一回拯救苍生的上帝，他慷慨地给予了这些受苦受难的人他们最渴望的奖励，然后理智而残忍地将他们送回现实。但没有人会恨他，他们甚至会感谢他，犹如教徒感恩自己的神，因为他们总觉得他所给予的一切本都不是他们应得的。

但又正因如此，陈伟霆从不和他们有更多的纠葛。他不喜欢自卑的人。人可以羞涩，可以腼腆，可以谦虚，可以不自信，但不能自卑。因为人一旦自卑，就会自我否认，一个连自己存在价值都不敢去承认的人，注定只会是一种累赘，缠上谁谁倒霉。

陈伟霆喜欢的，是一种微妙的平衡感。介于单纯和狡黠之间，介于可爱和性感之间，介于羞涩和放荡之间。但说实话，哪一个男人喜欢的不是这样呢。这种所谓的平衡，说好听了叫恰到好处，说难听了不就是贪得无厌吗。什么介于两者之间，分明就是想二者兼得。但陈伟霆并不对自己的贪婪感到羞耻，他一直觉得，贪欲代表一个人的野心，贪欲越大野心越大，那么想要实现野心所需要的能力就越大。所以一个人敢贪能贪，说明他有本事。凭自己本事得到的，为什么要感到羞耻。

可让人苦恼的是，贪欲的实现并不仅取决于能力大小，还要看运气和机遇。就好比你想吃唐僧肉，最起码你得先知道有唐僧这个人吧。同理陈伟霆想要得到自己喜欢的人，首先他也得先知道有这样一个人是真实存在的，他要遇到他，然后才可能有之后的其他发展。然而自他有那样一个念头起，他就一直没有发现这样的人。身边的朋友都说他异想天开，笑他不切实际，骂他贪得无厌。可陈伟霆就是不肯妥协，不愿放低标准，但他自己也说不清这究竟是因为意志坚定，抑或是单纯地为了自尊而硬撑着。他只知道，当朋友们笑话他都快奔三的人还整天单着时，他可以冷笑着反问一句“可我天天有肉吃，你们有吗”。

只是同样的一种肉，吃多了也是会乏味的。就像朋友们的那些话，听多了也会不知不觉地在意起来。尤其当陈伟霆看着身边的人都出双入对，而自己回家面对的永远只有冰冷的灯光和冰冷的床铺时，巨大的落差感还是让他感到很难受。陈伟霆是喜欢热闹的，所以他才会选择开酒吧。对于他来说，有人就热闹，哪怕只是三三两两地聚在一起，有一句没一句地说着话，那也是热闹的。可他不喜欢吵闹，混乱刺耳的音乐声，人们拥挤着彼此的身体，大吼大叫的嗓音……这些不叫热闹，只是单纯的吵，是噪音，是他不喜欢的东西。所以他选择把酒吧开在闹市之外的小区里，将热闹与吵闹巧妙地用几棵大树和一条小路隔开。但渐渐地，随着他内心的空虚越来越重，他开始觉得自己的店里没那么热闹了。就好像供电的电池换得只剩最后一颗，快要没电的电池使原本闪耀的灯泡开始闪烁，亮眼的光在一次次的挣扎中逐渐地暗下去，最后只剩一道苟延残喘的红。或许真的该舍弃电池，换一个可以持续供电的电源了。

可是这样刚好合适的电源要上哪里去找呢？

时间走到接近午夜的十一点，出来找乐子的情侣们已经走得七七八八，大概是到别的地方寻不一样的乐子去了。此时还留在店里的都是一群群出来聚会的学生，还有一些没有伴的人，他们分散在店里的不同角落，倒也依然把这个地方挤得满满当当。不过这些人看起来都没有一个小时之前精神了，喝完的酒瓶酒杯也都已经摆满了桌子，显然不会再继续待很久，于是陈伟霆从吧台后绕了出来，开始给他们收拾桌子也顺便准备打烊。

和那些闹市区里的人气酒吧不同，他这样的小清吧是不会开通宵的，平常工作日最晚也就开到零点，节假日最夸张也就到凌晨两点，也就只有在世界杯期间才有可能开到第二天清晨。而见陈伟霆开始打扫，一些没伴的客人就干脆结账离开了，但就在这时竟然有人与离开的客人擦身而过地走进了店里，当时陈伟霆正背对着门口所以没留意，等到他拿着东西回到吧台时，才发现一个生面孔站在了吧台前抬头望着顶上的菜单。

因为很少有人会在这个时间点到他的店里来，所以陈伟霆不免得多看了这个人两眼，而这一看他立刻发现了端倪。首先这个人——这个男孩年龄不大，可能也就刚成年。其次，他是第一次来酒吧。因为去过酒吧的人当他们在看菜单的时候，视线会先分散地落在不同的角落，这是他们下意识寻找自己最为熟悉的酒品的表现，然后他们才会回头去看其他的选择。但这个男孩却是从第一项开始按顺序看的，而且眼神里明显地流露出陌生、犹豫和疑惑。陈伟霆见他在那站了都快有半分钟了还没把菜单看完，便善意地开口叫了叫已经有些紧张的人。

“你好，想喝点什么类型的？我可以给你介绍一下。”陈伟霆说着不经意发现男孩黑色夹克的袖子上绣了一串红色的可口可乐英文，便接着道，“我们家的朗姆可乐卖得挺好的，要试试吗？”

男孩有些呆愣地点了点头，接着猛地在一旁的高脚凳上坐下，似乎是想掩饰自己的生疏。但很快他又有些局促不安地回头看了看身后的桌椅，显然比起这个距离老板太近而且还只有他一个人落座的吧台，他更想到后面的桌椅那边去。可是坐下之后再起身多少有些奇怪，男孩又是第一次来酒吧，还没搞懂在这种地方混迹的规矩，便不太敢贸然行动，只好硬着头皮坐着，转移注意力般地掏出手机来玩。站在他前面的陈伟霆见男孩不着急，便先把收回来的杯子都拿去洗干净。然后才回头从上方的架子取下一个新的玻璃杯，而在他回头的时候，他发现男孩的视线有些慌张地从他身上移回了手机上，接着又趁他专心调酒的时候偷偷抬眼盯着他手上的动作看。这些行为在一个初次到酒吧的人身上都是很常见的，所以陈伟霆也没有太在意，他回头从冰箱里拿出一罐可乐倒了一半进杯子里，再添上刚才已经调好的朗姆酒，嘴里说着一句“请慢用”便把杯子连同杯垫一起放在男孩面前。随后陈伟霆坐在一旁的高脚凳上，拿起还剩一半的可乐仰头喝了一口，这才第一次认真地打量起男孩的模样来。

他身上的夹克是当下流行的款式，防水的布料反射着吧台上的灯光，红线绣的一串英文分别对称地落在两旁的袖子上，整件衣服看着就十分的有质感。而这外套本来就是宽松版，男孩也不知道是嫌热亦或是故意的，没拉拉链的衣服整件都松松垮垮地堪堪挂在他的肩上，露出了里面白色的T恤和延展的肩部曲线，而本来合身的袖子也因此盖住了他的半只手，只能看到葱白的四指和半截拇指像怕烫似地捧着玻璃杯。这时，男孩似乎是注意到了陈伟霆的目光，便忽地耸了耸肩把外套穿好，但里面的衣服却因此堆起一些皱褶，不过他也不在意，只拉起袖子就拿起杯子喝了一口。然而也许朗姆酒的味道是他始料不及的，所以男孩含着嘴里的液体迟疑了一下才把它吞下去，接着像是在掩饰什么一样又喝了几口，但显然后面摄入的量都比第一口少许多。

或许是很久没有这样近距离地在吧台见到初次来酒吧的生涩青年了，陈伟霆少有地感到了一点新鲜。他借着手里的易拉罐遮住微微扬起的嘴角，等男孩把杯子放下后装作友好地问道：“味道怎么样？”

“挺好的。”男孩腼腆地笑着回了一句，却不再碰那个杯子，而是拿起了之前被他放下的手机。陈伟霆见状放下了手里的易拉罐，又道：“朗姆酒的味道有点特别，第一次喝可能会不习惯，有的人就不喜欢这个味道。”男孩没有接话，显然是不知道该说些什么，于是陈伟霆就又继续道：“你要是不喜欢这个味道，可以试试伏特加系列的鸡尾酒，伏特加本身没有什么特殊的味道，还是挺好入口的。或者香槟类的也不错，不过这种一般就是女生喝的比较多。”陈伟霆说着笑了笑，看似是善意热情地在跟男孩推荐鸡尾酒，其实却暗中给他下了个套。但说来奇怪的是，他一下子也说不清这男孩是哪儿吸引住他了，只知道这张白净的脸是挺讨人喜欢的，帅气得来有点呆萌，就是要说可爱也不为过。

“我还没喝过伏特加。”男孩刚开口时有些犹豫，但很快就把语速提了上来。据此陈伟霆基本上就可以确认男孩的性格应该是比较慢热的类型，平时大概就很少会主动和陌生人说话。但他既然一个人出现在酒吧，应该是下定了决心要来这里做些什么的，所以他很努力地强迫自己融入这里的气氛。

“你能喝吗？”陈伟霆说着站起了身，他随手把可乐罐放在一旁，从台面的杯架上拿下一个倒扣着的酒杯。期间他抬眼看了一下男孩，这时后者才惊醒般地回道：“还、还行吧。”陈伟霆闻言忍不住笑了笑，男孩顿时就有些羞赧地笑着移开了视线，下意识地拿起那杯朗姆可乐抿了一口。“那我给你做杯Screwdriver。”“什么？”“就是果汁加伏特加，40度左右的酒，不是很烈，给你尝尝看。”陈伟霆说话间已经把橙汁和酒兑在了一块，插入螺旋握柄的搅拌勺快速转了转就把杯子放在了男孩面前，接着他用嘴含住搅拌勺，空出双手来切了一个西柠，一半挤出果汁滴在杯子里，另一半切出一层薄片放在杯子上。“尝尝。”陈伟霆拿下了嘴里的搅拌勺丢进一旁的水槽，转过身去把勺子洗干净擦干插回存放的杯子里。等他回过头来的时候，杯子里的酒已经肉眼可辨地矮了一截，而男孩还在一口接着一口地喝着，看来是挺满意的。“好喝吗？”于是这一次陈伟霆换了个问法。男孩笑着嗯了一声，两个小酒窝陷在肉嘟嘟的脸颊上，看得陈伟霆有一种想要用手去掐一下的冲动。好在这时后方的客人喊了一声，他才急忙收起自己的邪念从男孩身边走开。

但可能是因为陈伟霆熟悉了男孩的视线落在自己身上的感觉，因此即使此刻他背对着那个人，也依然能够感觉到他回头看了一眼自己，虽然视线停留在身上的感觉十分短暂，但陈伟霆却无比确认。于是他开始有些控制不住地胡思乱想起来，以至于在帮客人结算的时候无法集中精神，最后还是不得不拿出手机按了按才知道到底该收多少钱。而等他看到了支付到账的消息，收拾好桌子捧着一堆杯子回来时，男孩又抬眼看向了他。这一次男孩可能因为酒精的作用而胆子变大了，目光总算是直直地落在了陈伟霆的脸上，但没有坚持多久，就又顺着他的下巴滑到他的脖子然后是胸口。在这里，陈伟霆明显感觉到他的视线迟滞了好一会儿，紧接着急速下滑落在了他的手臂上，然后就停了下来，不断地来回左右看着，仿佛在观察他手臂的肌肉线条或是血管的走向。不过等到陈伟霆走到他跟前的时候，男孩就又收回了视线看向自己手中停留在主页的手机，然后不太自然地拿起一旁的酒杯把最后一口橙色液体饮尽。

陈伟霆默不作声地观察着男孩的一系列举动，只觉得脑海中隐约有个模糊的影子开始变得清晰起来。但他暂时没有去细想。因为这种摸不着抓不住的感觉虽然有点恼人，却不是那种会让人真的生气的恼，而是像小奶猫的爪子在胸口有一下没一下地抓着，虽然有点不舒服，但又痒痒的让人欲罢不能。

那杯已经被抛弃了的朗姆可乐已经在桌上化出了一圈水，起初还十分有活力的气泡如今已经变得像是老人咳嗽般有气无力，浮在表面的冰也已经快消失了，于是整杯液体看着就十分索然无味，像洗过画笔的脏水一样，让人提不起一点的兴趣。可是尽管两人都知道这杯液体是不会再被享用，却也没有人提出要把它清理掉，这是一种不承认错误以顾全面子的做法，于男孩而言名为自尊，于陈伟霆而言名为尊重。所以陈伟霆只是收走了男孩已经空了的杯子，清洗干净放在一旁晾干，然后问他菜单上还有没有什么是他感兴趣的。男孩闻言抬头看向了顶上的菜单，这一次他开始有意识地搜寻起某些名字来，可能是第一次看的时候就注意到了的。但让陈伟霆有些意外的是，男孩这时依然没有能够做出决定，看来他的慢热症可能比陈伟霆预料的还要再严重一些。于是这一次他有些试探性地，犹豫地，但又跃跃欲试地问男孩：“刚才的酒你觉得烈吗？”男孩收回视线看他，像是懵了一下才回道：“还好。”他顿了顿，接着补充道：“挺像果汁的。”“那要不要尝一点比它烈的？”陈伟霆挑了挑眉问道，引诱的意味再明显不过了。“有多烈？”男孩像是被他的动作逗笑了，好奇地反问道。“不是很烈，就一小杯，点火喝的。”陈伟霆巧妙地避开了男孩的问题，继续引诱道。而正如他所料，这些关键词很好地勾起了男孩的欲望，陈伟霆甚至在他开口说好之前就已经从他眼里的光看到了答案。

一连六个子弹杯一字排开在男孩面前。陈伟霆把刚才用过的搅拌勺拿来，但这一次却不是同来搅拌，而是用作引流，慢慢地把一层深褐色的酒铺在了杯子的底部。

“这是什么？”见陈伟霆如此小心而仔细地弯着腰侧着头，男孩也忍不住把手枕在了吧台上跟着凑了过去。

“咖啡酒。”陈伟霆说着把瓶口凑到男孩跟前，示意他闻一闻。男孩对他这个突然亲近的举动只轻微地犹豫了一下就把鼻子凑过去吸了吸，接着露出些许惊喜的表情来，大概是酒里的咖啡味比他预料的要浓郁许多。等到每一个杯子底部都铺好了咖啡酒后，陈伟霆又往其上添了一层白色的酒，并且小心翼翼地用勺子兜住酒液，不让它渗入底下的咖啡酒中，从而做出完美的分层效果。

“这又是什么？”男孩好奇地问道。其实在大多数人的印象里，鸡尾酒通常是摇壶、彩色、火焰和层次感的代名词，因此对于初次到酒吧的人来说，跟这些元素，尤其是后两个元素有关的酒都会让他们感到十分的兴奋，这也是为什么陈伟霆选择做这种酒的原因。要知道人一旦兴奋了，就容易激动，而激动往往是许多有趣现象的催化剂。

“这是百利甜，一种奶油酒，很多女生会拿它净饮，但男生一般会觉得太甜。”陈伟霆说着把沾了奶白色液体的搅拌勺凑到男孩嘴边。

“我可以直接舔吗？”

“反正都是做给你喝的，我之后洗洗就是了。”

陈伟霆说着就看到男孩伸出了舌头轻轻地舔了舔勺子的底部，像猫咪舔食一般小心翼翼的，然后才张开嘴含住了勺子，接着仿佛觉得这样有点过了而快速撤开，在银色的勺子表面上留下了一层没有被舔干净的白液。陈伟霆看着这一层液体，十分地想要把勺子放进嘴里好好品尝一下，他几乎被这个强烈的想法吓到了，于是他立刻移开视线去拿架子上的伏特加，把最后一步做完。

这一回男孩注意到了瓶子上的英文，便问：“这也是伏特加？”他这么问是因为他记得这一瓶和刚才兑橙汁的那一瓶不是同一瓶。

“嗯。”这一次陈伟霆只草草地应了一声，然后就把勺子丢进了水槽里。随后他把其中一个杯子挪到男孩跟前，一手递给他一根吸管，一手拿过喷枪烧了烧杯沿，然后才点着里面的酒。

“数三秒然后把吸管插到底，一口闷。”

男孩有些紧张地盯着面前的冒着蓝色火焰的酒，陈伟霆盯着他，觉得自己甚至都能听到他在心里默数一二三的声音，不由得觉得有些想笑，但除此之外，却还有另一种情绪荡漾在他的心里。尤其当他看到男孩紧闭着眼睛紧张地一口吸光杯里的液体然后用力地吞下去时，那一刻在他喉间活动着的喉结让陈伟霆也忍不住吞了吞口水。一种莫名的渴望让他很想去吻男孩那泛着水光的嘴唇，但最后他还是控制住了自己，只帮他把杯里的火灭了，然后拿起那个酒杯吸掉了最后的一点酒液。霎时咖啡的香混着奶香和酒香在他的嘴里像原子弹一样爆开，虽然只有十分短暂地一瞬间，却足够让他全身兴奋地想要轻颤。于是陈伟霆更想尝一尝此刻男孩口中的味道了，他迫切地想要知道这些个性十足的味道会在这个人的身体里碰撞出什么样的火花，是会像他外貌看起来的那般以奶味为主，还是会出乎他意料的被咖啡甚至是烈酒的醇香占了上风，这个人会给他惊喜吗？

“感觉怎么样？”陈伟霆努力压抑着自己体内的冲动问道。

男孩闭着嘴酝酿了半天，道出一个让陈伟霆几乎称得上眼前一亮的评价：

“爽！”

那一刻，陈伟霆觉得自己看到了一个不一样的男孩，他的眼里突然没有了羞赧，而完全充满了兴奋和激动的光芒。他甚至可以不闪躲地跟他双目对视，朝他露出一个不再藏着掖着的灿烂笑容，而这时陈伟霆才发现这男孩长了一对过于可爱的兔牙，以至于此刻的他看起来比方才还要再小几岁，几乎是未成年人了。顿时意识到自己可能发现了什么的陈伟霆不由得心跳加速手心冒汗，他忙着把男孩重新上下打量了一下，认认真真地观察了一遍他的发型，他的骨架、他的穿着打扮，然后心脏跳得更快了，仿佛要从嘴里蹦出来一样。这时，陈伟霆突然感到有些恐惧，甚至有些愤怒，他觉得自己被欺骗了，被玩弄了，他一直以为自己是主导的那一方，然而此刻却感觉自己被对方下了套！但等他稍冷静一些后，他又觉得自己多虑了。男孩还是那个男孩，打从一开始他就对自己有想法，不过因为慢热所以一直压抑着。如今在他的引诱和酒精的作用下，男孩终于丢掉了束缚，只不过他事前没有做好心理准备所以感到一些突然，才会那样胡思乱想。

这样分析着，陈伟霆慢慢地放松了神经，又给男孩递过去一杯酒。

“晕吗？”

男孩摇了摇头，却道：“这酒是不是挺烈的，我喝的时候觉得喉咙发热，像是从胃一直烧上来的。”

“这伏特加是75度的。”

“75！？”男孩惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，像是不敢相信自己竟然喝下了那么烈的酒，“这不是药用酒精的浓度吗，真的能喝啊？”

“我这还有九十度的酒呢。”陈伟霆笑道，顺手就给男孩又点了一杯。同样的三秒过后，男孩一口闷掉了杯子里的酒，这一次他吸得又快又干脆，几乎没有剩下酒液，于是火很快就自己灭了。

“那能喝吗？”

“直接喝肯定是不行的，嘴巴会严重脱水。”陈伟霆说着从架子上拿下来一个矮胖的深色瓶子，这瓶子肚子很大，瓶颈又细又长，瓶口的密封装置长得还与众不同，看来里面装的真是极易挥发的烈酒，“不过可以用来调酒。”

“这酒叫什么啊？”

“生命之水。”陈伟霆道，“它和薄荷酒配在一起叫死亡游戏。”

男孩的眼睛闪了闪，坐正道：“死亡游戏？”

“这是我自创的一种鸡尾酒。喝的时候有三个步骤，首先用鼻子吸入少量的薄荷酒，然后将调好的鸡尾酒一口闷，最后点燃杯子里余剩的液体，吸入燃烧后产生的气体，人就会产生一种类似窒息的感觉，所以叫死亡游戏。”陈伟霆一脸自豪地介绍道，“不过很少有人能够完整地做完三个步骤，大部分到第二步的时候就已经不行了。”

“那你呢，你能完成所有步骤吗？”

“你猜。”陈伟霆狡黠一笑，又给男孩点了一杯新的酒。喝完这一杯后，男孩猛地闭上了眼整个人微微地晃了晃，然后有些茫然而又惊讶地看着陈伟霆。

“这酒后劲还挺大的。”

“不然你以为呢，通常来说，如果一口气干掉半打，普通人三分钟后就会醉，干掉一打的话直接就断片了。”

“那你还给我做这么多。”男孩看着还没动过的那三杯酒道。

“你可以慢慢喝嘛。”陈伟霆话音刚落就被客人叫了过去，这一回剩下的两桌都一起结了，于是一眨眼，原本热热闹闹的酒吧里瞬间就只剩下他们两个。这时男孩才抬眼看了一下钟，发现已经过十二点了。

“你要准备关门了吗？”看着陈伟霆已经开始在收拾桌椅，男孩便忍不住问。

“差不多吧，一般这个点不会有其他客人来了。”陈伟霆把椅子都叠好后回到吧台的水槽旁洗了洗手，然后坐在椅子上，拿起被他遗忘了许久的可乐罐一口干了，罐子被利落地丢进了一旁的垃圾桶里。随后他无比自然地拿起那不知何时被推到了角落的朗姆可乐，倒掉里面的液体后他熟练地把杯子洗刷干净放在架子上晾干，然后看着墙上的时间问道：

“这么晚了，你不准备回家吗？”

男孩低着头看了一眼手机上的时间，然后又看着陈伟霆工作中的双手，一直到这人重新在高脚凳上坐下后才小声道：

“我不回家。”

安静的环境让男孩的这一句话徒生出一种说不清的暧昧，坐在吧台后的陈伟霆不自然地换了个姿势，追问：

“为什么？”

男孩看了他一眼却没有回答，接着他不知什么原因动了动肩膀，竟又把那外套像刚来时那样穿着，双手半掖在袖子里，修长的手指夹起一旁的一个打火机，把玩了一会后他把火机靠近一个装着酒的子弹杯，问陈伟霆：

“我可以用这个点吗？”

“你可以试试，但那个不太好点。”

男孩不太熟练地打着了火，倾斜着打火机凑近杯口，没多久就被烫得缩回了手。但他没有气馁，反而迷之执着地试了一次又一次，看得陈伟霆皱起了眉毛，都有些不忍地想要叫停他。可这时他终于成功了。看到火焰升起的男孩满足地又自豪地笑了笑，他把杯子推到陈伟霆面前，拿起一旁的干净吸管递给他，笑道：

“请你喝的。”

陈伟霆蓦地笑了，他没有接过吸管而是直接拿起杯子仰头干了。蓝色的火焰戏法般消失在陈伟霆闭合的双唇后，男孩瞪大双眼看他，不可思议地看着他滑动着喉结吞下液体。

“不疼吗？”这样真的不会被烧伤吗？男孩大概是想这么问。

“小心点就不会，很多老外都是这么喝的，你要不也试试？”

“算了吧。”男孩胆怯地缩了缩脖子，好奇地看向陈伟霆手边的喷枪，“我可以试试那个吗？”

陈伟霆把喷枪递给他。“会用吗，按这里就行，小心不要离杯子太近，温度太高它可能会裂开。”

男孩点点头，小心地侧过脸聚精会神地盯着面前的杯子。不过他拿着喷枪的手倒是挺稳的，陈伟霆还注意到他都记得要先温杯再点酒的细节，不自觉地就对他露出了些许赞赏的目光。

“呐。”男孩把点好的酒推到陈伟霆面前。陈伟霆挑眉看他，道：“你就算请我喝酒，我也不会留你在店里过夜的。”

“我才没这么想好吗。”

“那你干嘛请我喝酒。”陈伟霆好笑道。

男孩深深地看了他一眼，带了点埋怨，仿佛在责备他的不解风情。“我有点晕。”

“醉啦？”

男孩长长地嗯了一声：“还好。”他看着那杯还在燃烧的酒，见陈伟霆没有要喝的意思就把它拿回来，然而盯着他犹豫了一下，似乎想试着学他那样直接喝，但到底是不敢而有些愤懑地把吸管插进了杯子里猛吸了一口。因为这一次烧的时间有点太长，所以烈酒入口的一瞬间给男孩带来了一种接近烫口的感觉，咖啡和奶油香气在他的口中彻底混合成一体，如同一杯刚做好的拿铁，却又被伏特加勾勒出别样的香味。那是一种带着热度的醇香，从他的嘴巴暖到胸口，再从他的肚子一路烧到头顶。顿时男孩就觉得自己更醉了。

陈伟霆看他趴在了吧台上轻哼了几声，显然是不打算动最后一杯酒了。于是他起身给他倒了杯热红茶，从吧台后绕出来在男孩的身边坐下，有些故意地把温热的杯子贴上男孩的脸，示意他他起来喝口茶。

男孩有些茫然地看了看面前空了的椅子然后才意识到这人坐在了自己的身边。他拿起杯子喝了一口便把它放在了一旁，接着又重新趴在了桌子上。陈伟霆看着男孩这毫无防备的模样只觉得心里有点痒，他甚至忍不住恶劣地去认为男孩是故意这么做的。陈伟霆泄恨般点燃了最后一杯酒一饮而尽，那一股又甜又辣的冲劲猛地袭上大脑让他眼前一晃，紧接着他的身体开始发烫，就连手臂上的皮肤都肉眼可见地红了起来。

这时他用手碰了碰男孩的头发，像在确认什么一样，轻柔地夹着他的发丝摩挲着。男孩感觉到了他的动作却没有阻止他，陈伟霆便当这是默许而进一步把指尖贴上了他的头皮。男孩的身子很温暖，也很柔软，就连发根都像丝一样让人觉得很是舒服。陈伟霆觉得自己就像是在抚摸着一只打盹的小动物，男孩脸上细微的绒毛在灯光下发出透明的光，看着就让人很想摸一摸。陈伟霆用手轻轻地拂了拂他的皮肤，男孩紧跟着鼻头缩了缩，但没有躲开，甚至没有睁开眼睛看陈伟霆。于是陈伟霆更加确认男孩是故意的了，他根本就没有醉得那么厉害，只不过是故意引诱他的。但陈伟霆是甘愿被引诱的，男孩奶豆腐般的皮肤像是有引力地吸着他的指尖，那滑嫩而富有弹性的触感使他不自主地加大了力度揉了揉男孩的脸。这会儿陈伟霆的手掌几乎包住了他的半张脸，自掌心传来的热度使他自己都觉得有些烫，而男孩也像是被惊醒了般轻扇着睫毛睁开了眼睛。

男孩的双眼很漂亮，大大的，圆圆的，像饱满的桃核，里面的光也是清澈的，干净的，让人一眼就能看到底。他所有的渴望和念想就像一颗颗七彩斑斓的宝石，它们安静地躺在眼底等待着别人的采掘。陈伟霆被他的眼睛迷得有些晕乎乎了，他不自觉地就想要抱住这个男孩，但他还是清醒的，所以他只是用手包住男孩的后颈揉了揉，禁不起诱惑的男孩便主动地坐直了身子，越发渴望地望着他。陈伟霆受到了激励，他的心又开始扑通扑通地跳了起来，但他还是努力地保持着表面上的平静。这时男孩像是终于克制不住地靠上了陈伟霆的肩膀，他屏着气用额头抵着他的肩，呼吸急促地在他面前弓着背。而陈伟霆也像是被撩拨到了而跟着有些呼吸困难起来，他微微抬起头开始喘气，手用力地按了按男孩的脖子，把他从椅子上带了下来。离开了椅子的男孩立刻抬起手搂住了陈伟霆的脖子，他仿佛双腿无力一般整个人赖在了陈伟霆的身上，于是后者只能伸手圈住男孩的腰，让他把重心放在自己的身上。

这一刻，两人的耳边几乎只剩下剧烈的心跳声和呼吸声。男孩依旧低着头，却越来越用力地顶着陈伟霆的肩膀搂着他的脖子，仿佛在自我挣扎着，又仿佛在向他诉求着。而陈伟霆抱着怀里的人只觉得浑身发热，他视线无法聚焦地落在远处的暗处，大脑像是完全空白地不知道接下来该干什么。他从没有尝试过这种感觉，仿佛只要维持现状他就已经很满足了，他唯一想要的就是一直抱着这个男孩，紧紧地抱着他。

但这时男孩抬头了，感觉到他动作的陈伟霆下意识地低下了头看他，却被他眼中闪着亮光的渴求给惊得说不出话。他不知道该怎么样去形容这样一幅画面，男孩的渴望太过于简单纯粹，就像是孩童看着心爱的糖果时会流露的那种表情，单纯而又无邪。然而男孩此刻想要得到的却并不是这样单纯的东西，他此刻有的应该是大人的欲望，那是下流的、放荡的甚至肮脏的。可是他却露出了那样干净的眼神，他怎么可以露出这样干净的眼神？陈伟霆震惊且激动地想着，甚至感到了些许的愤怒，但同时又十分的兴奋和喜悦。所以当男孩吸着气，犹豫地抬起头凑近他的时候，他虽然没有主动迎接他，却也没有躲开，只是一动不动地停在那里，盯着男孩，任由他青涩而又带着些许盼望地吻他。等到男孩因为得不到回应而有些疑惑甚至绝望地退开时，陈伟霆才猛地收紧臂弯将他拉了回去，凶狠而又热烈地吻住了他。

男孩在一片惊喜和激动之中发出了黏腻的呻吟，那是一种如释重负的叹气，也是一种如愿以求的感叹。陈伟霆抱着他站了起来，又将他压在吧台上。第一次和别人接吻的男孩没多久就有些供氧不足地开始喘息着闪躲，他轻轻地推着陈伟霆的肩膀想要拉开距离，却被抓住了双手按在了吧台上。那一瞬间被束缚的感觉使男孩惊地倒吸了一口气，紧接着他有些不安却又悸动地扭动起来，有意无意地去磨蹭陈伟霆的身体，似乎是在挣扎，却暧昧地带着一层引诱的色彩。陈伟霆被男孩这样的撩拨一时乱了心绪，男孩便趁机挣脱了他的手，但却没有推开他而是又一次紧紧地圈住了他的脖子。陈伟霆为此几乎要呻吟出声来，他发狠地扣住男孩的腰将他用力地抱进怀里，绷紧的肌肉在他的手臂上凸出性感的线条，发烫的体温隔着衣服烧红了男孩白皙的皮肤，使他难耐地呻吟出声。

两人纠缠着的身体逐渐摩擦出迸发的情欲，等到他们分开的时候，彼此的脸色都有些不正常地潮红，呼吸声也如砂纸般粗粝。但此刻的他们都无暇去在意这些细节，越发奔腾的欲望使他们迫切地想要触碰对方的躯体，他们不断地分开又贴合，身上的衣服因为频繁的摩擦而变得皱褶不堪。然而他们虽然急切却还是有理智的，他们知道这里并不是做那种事的地方，所以再多的渴望表现在外也就只是不断索吻的动作而已。只是理智能够维持的时间到底有限，已经隐隐有些勃起的两人不能在这里继续浪费时间，然而能做决定的只有陈伟霆一个人，于是他暂时推开了粘在身上的男孩，十分严肃地说：

“我有一个问题，你要老实回答我。”

男孩随意地嗯了一声，像是戒断般不安地想要往陈伟霆身上蹭。

“你到底几岁。”

男孩突然不动了。

“十八。”

“说实话。”陈伟霆盯着男孩道。

男孩别过脸，皱着眉头似乎很不情愿的样子。

“十六。”

陈伟霆猛地一吸气，虽然是预料之中的答案，但他的心脏依然不正常地跳了起来，一下又一下沉闷有力地击打着他的胸骨。

“你才十六岁，”陈伟霆发现自己的声音沙哑得可怕，“就敢一个人跑来酒吧还夜不归宿，不怕你爸妈报警吗？”

“我没有爸妈。”男孩低下头道，“我是被领养的，我的养父母带着他们的女儿移民了，我被送到了寄宿学校，每到周末学生都要回家的。”

“那你为什么不回。”

“我没有家。”男孩咬着嘴唇用力道，“那不是我的家。”

陈伟霆用力地吸着气，太过于巧合和刚好的情节使他不得不去怀疑男孩，然而面对着这样一个极具吸引力的存在，他又觉得即使一切都是假的也无所谓了。陈伟霆觉得自己一定是疯了。

再度被搂进怀里的男孩将他抱得更紧了，仿佛害怕自己会被再度推开一般。陈伟霆煎熬而又隐忍地揉了揉他的脖子，内心挣扎再三到底是敌不过强烈的欲望。“跟我来。”陈伟霆低哑道。他用手勾住男孩的脖子，掏出口袋里的钥匙就往酒吧的后门走。期间男孩一直半靠在他身上，仿佛无法凭借自己的力量好好走路一般。陈伟霆的半个身子被他赘得沉了下去，脚步也跟着有些踉跄起来，但这种负担却是满足的。最后，他们关了店里的电闸，锁上了后门，转身往那幽暗的楼梯上去了。这时男孩才意识到什么不对，忙问道：“我们去哪儿？”“我家。”陈伟霆道。男孩有些惊讶，问道：“不去宾馆吗？”陈伟霆被男孩的幼稚气得几乎笑出声：“你一个未成年人，带着一身酒气跟着一个社会人士去开房，你觉得别人会怎么想？”“你可以说我们是兄弟嘛。”男孩有些不甘心地回嘴。陈伟霆哼笑一声，问他：“你姓陈吗？”男孩一时没反应过来，只道：“我姓张。”“我们姓都不一样，还兄弟呢。”“可以是表兄弟啊。”“算了吧，我不想冒这个险，你要是不想去我家就算了。”“我不是这个意思！”男孩着急道。陈伟霆带笑看着他，这人立刻就跟害羞了一样低下了头，却紧紧地抱着他的胳膊不放。

陈伟霆的房子在这栋建筑的顶楼，两人进门后，男孩便被室内这十分有格调的设计给惊到了，显然他没有想过在这样一栋上世纪六十年代的建筑里还会有这样的房间。但陈伟霆此刻可没有心思去跟他介绍自己屋子的设计理念，他只想把人捞进怀里再狠狠地吻上一番，而他也确实这么做了。被捂住眼睛突然往回拉了一下的男孩只慌张了一刻就立刻转过身来抱住了陈伟霆，他的这番主动极大程度地激发了陈伟霆的控制欲，于是他用上比刚才更大的力度抱住了男孩，利用体格的优势束缚着男孩的动作。男孩起初还轻微挣扎了一番，但没过多久就像是整个人酥软了一般挂在他身上。柔软的舌头被动地跟着他的节奏卷颤着，那些酥麻的呻吟声随着他吮吸的动作不停地在喉间轻颤，越是模糊不清就越是勾人心魂。陈伟霆热烈地吮吻着男孩的嘴唇，抱着他走进了敞开门的浴室，连一句解释的话都懒得开口就直接伸手脱下了男孩的衣服。他决心要好好地放肆地品尝一下男孩的味道，将那些方才还没来得及探索秘密地带都好好地搜寻一番。

“你知道做之前要灌肠吧？”热水落下的同时，陈伟霆贴在男孩的耳边低声问道。

“我做过了。”男孩一边回答着一边回头向他索吻。

“你做过了？”陈伟霆说着凑上前去碰了碰男孩的嘴唇，一只手绕到他身前楼住了他的腰，另一只手则拿着一小瓶灌肠剂抵住了男孩的后穴，“我还是要检查一下。”

冰凉的液体被挤进体内的感觉让男孩有些难受地呻吟了出声，他双手撑着墙紧皱着眉头喘息着，本来柔软的小腹因下意识地收紧后穴而绷得像钢板一样紧实，同时两瓣松软的臀肉也跟着挺翘了起来，圆滚滚的就像两颗小皮球一样直白地勾引着陈伟霆。

这个时候其实他们都已经勃起了，陈伟霆硬挺的阴茎埋在男孩的臀缝间用力摩擦着。被他这样的举动撩得浑身发红的男孩又急又渴，亟待被填满的身体已经难以忍耐地颤抖起来，最后他到底是没能撑到完整的时间就泄了，但好在已经清理过的身体依旧干净，流出体外的液体就和清水一样，于是陈伟霆也不再怠慢地直接插进去两根手指。

但谁料到男孩的身体是完全的处子之身，除了做过灌肠，他根本就没试过碰过里面，因此这样突然被撑开几乎痛得他要叫出声。而感觉到里面异常紧绷的陈伟霆也立刻抽出了一根手指，只留中指在他体内缓慢地转动抠弄。好在里头的肠壁还算柔软，男孩也十分配合地放松自己的身体去接纳他，没过多久，陈伟霆就感觉到他的身体开始进入状况，吸附着他手指的软肉也变得越来越兴奋。

“知道前列腺吗？”陈伟霆一边问一边用手指按了按某个柔韧的点，男孩瞬间就有些不受控制地呻吟出声。“记住这个地方，这里就是你的前列腺。”陈伟霆一边说一边增加手指的数量和按压的力度。男孩在他身前被他用手指干得喘息不停，挺立在腿间的阴茎已经兴奋得开始冒出前液，随着他不时在墙上磨蹭的动作拉出一条条淫糜的银线。

“好……好了……”已经忍耐不下去的男孩渴望地催促道。他回过头来深深地看着陈伟霆，被吻得红肿的嘴唇泛着诱人的水光，只一眼就让陈伟霆痒得浑身难受。还没试过被人撩到这个地步的陈伟霆忍不住在心里骂了句脏话，受不了般低头狠狠地咬住了男孩的嘴唇，紧接着一个挺身用力地干了进去。瞬间的疼痛让男孩大声地叫了出来，但紧接着陈伟霆的一个顶弄就让他的尾音转了个调，随后接连不断的抽插每一下都让男孩合不拢嘴，仿佛他一下子丢掉了所有的羞涩。而他那不受控制的纵情呻吟听得陈伟霆心脏直跳，仿佛心头肉都快从嘴巴里蹦出来一样。好在顶层就只有他一户人，不然待会就该有人来拍门投诉。然而一想到顶层只有他一个，陈伟霆就又心痒痒了起来，他极其难耐地扳过男孩的脸用力地吻住了他，泄恨一般吸住他的舌尖咬了一口，又嫌不够地在他嘴里放肆地搅弄了一圈，一直到男孩因缺氧而开始呛息的时候才终于放开他。

“爽吗？”陈伟霆凶狠地咬着男孩的耳朵问。在看到男孩无法言语地连连点头后，他几乎是低吼着在他的脖子上狠狠地啃了一下。男孩年轻稚嫩而又单纯得放荡的身体和性格几乎让他失去理智地疯狂，尽管这并不是陈伟霆第一次和高中生做爱，但他上一次这么做的时候自己也是个高中生，所以那时候的他和现在的他根本不能相提并论，现在的他已经被形形色色的人污染了双眼，因此突然看到一个干净纯洁的存在时，他很难不去疯一般地想要得到它。反正迟早都要被弄脏，至少让他亲自来动手不是吗？

第一次的高潮来得比陈伟霆预料得还要再快一些，然而在欲望释放出来的那一瞬间，他却是前所未有地满足。男孩纯净的身体被他灌满了浓稠的精液，他白纸一般的人生从此就会留下一道永远无法磨灭的印记，但陈伟霆要的还不仅于此，他一定要把这道印记变得越来越深越来越重，他要在男孩的身上留下烙印一般让他铭记终生的标记，他要让男孩这一辈子都记住他。

离开淋浴间后，陈伟霆把人抱到了马桶旁的洗手台上操。男孩的双腿被他架在了肩上，还在往外流着精液的穴口又一次被硬挺的阴茎强行插入，那一瞬被粘腻的液体和湿滑的软肉共同吸住的快感使陈伟霆爽得全身发麻。他卖力地挺动着腰，粗长的阴茎将男孩体内的精液摩擦得冒出白泡，它们不停地积聚在泛红的穴口，挂在短硬的耻毛上，最后不堪重负地顺着臀缝流到台面上，逐渐累成了一座小泡沫山。这时已经尝过一次性爱快感的男孩变得更加进入状态了，即使他因为姿势的缘故无法主动摆腰迎合陈伟霆的操干，但他依然十分主动而配合地收缩放松着自己的身体，让陈伟霆每一次的插入都能顺畅无比，而每一次的抽出都难以取舍。陈伟霆被他这样近乎放荡的身体吸得又爽又恼，仿佛男孩一直在游刃有余地掌控着整个过程的步调，而他不过是一头发情中的无脑野兽而已。这么想着，陈伟霆难免有些失控地发起狠来。最初那想要照顾男孩而尽可能温柔对待的念想如今全都被他丢到了九霄云外，如今的他一心只想满足自己的占有欲和控制欲，于是他抱起了男孩坐在一旁的马桶盖上，不顾男孩一瞬的惊慌便用力地往上一顶，直插进深处的穴心，接着也不管男孩可能受不了这样过于激烈的快感刺激便快速地操干起来，没一会儿就把人肏得求饶般抱着他的背一顿乱抓，就连那呻吟着的高亢嗓音里也染上了一丝沙哑。

这一次，男孩是直接被操射的。双重高潮同时迸发的快感炸得他脑子一哄差点就要直接昏过去，然而等他慢慢地恢复意识，身体逐渐从颤抖和发麻中恢复知觉时，那断断续续时强时弱的余韵冲击又让他难耐地后悔自己怎么没晕过去。但很快，再度被侵入的身体就让他没有心思去思考问题了。男孩呻吟着在床上磨蹭着自己的身体，涣散的眼神努力地注视着眼前的这个人影，但他还没来得及看清，就被那人有力的挺动干得只能呻吟不断。已经被内射两次的甬道没有任何能力能够阻挡陈伟霆的肆意妄为，不久前还十分紧涩的身体如今就像一块化了的黄油又软又热，那柔嫩而又湿滑的软肉如同一张张贪婪的小嘴紧紧地吸着陈伟霆的阴茎，甚至都不需要他给予刺激就懂得主动地颤抖起来吮吸挤压他的柱身，仿佛这个身体生来就是为了取悦他而存在的。

被这样的一个恶劣但又让人十分满足的想法刺激到了的陈伟霆激动地呼出一口热气，他俯下身子吻了吻男孩的嘴唇，又去啃咬他的脖子和胸口，牙齿夹住敏感的乳头研磨轻咬，利用轻微的疼痛刺激唤回男孩的意识，待他眼神恢复清明后又恶劣地快速操干起来，让好不容易才喘一口气的人又一次溺在情欲的漩涡之中。

“舒服吗？”陈伟霆捞起软成了一滩水的男孩问道，他磨蹭着退出了他的身体，将他翻过去让他跪趴在床上，然后顺着那湿热的甬道直接滑了进去，又重新挺动起来。被他爽得口齿不清的男孩不断呻吟着回道“舒服、舒服”，紧致的后穴随着他说话的节奏一抽一抽地绞紧了陈伟霆，爽得他几乎忍不住倒吸一口冷气。

“那我这样干你一个晚上好不好？”陈伟霆握住男孩的阴茎轻轻地揉了揉，敏感的人因此发出哭泣一般的长吟，贪婪的后穴不知是因为恐惧还是兴奋地颤抖起来，惹得陈伟霆激动地快速抽插了好几下。

“不……受不了的……”男孩紧抓着身下的床单拼命摇头道。

“不试试怎么知道受不了。”陈伟霆说着用力地揉了揉男孩的屁股，接着故意扬起手扇了扇这手感十足的拖肉，又暗示性地顶了顶男孩发颤的穴心，“我看你长得就挺耐操的，去了两次后面还吸得这么用力，出来卖的都没你这么骚。”

陈伟霆直白下流的话让男孩红透了一张脸，他支支吾吾着似乎想要反驳，却又想不到可以说的话，就只能忍着声音被干的呜呜只叫，仿佛小动物在啜泣一般。陈伟霆看他这个可怜的样子就觉得心头发热，忍不住地就想要欺负他更多。于是他压低了身子凑到男孩耳朵，用蛊惑的声音告诉他，喊一声哥他们今晚就少干一次，要是肯哭一声给他听听，他说不定就考虑放过他。于是单纯的男孩立刻就张嘴叫哥，一声接一声的，那嗓音听着又奶又酥，像撒娇似的，但有时陈伟霆干得狠了，那声音就又骚又浪，跟求爱似的，总之怎么听怎么带感，让陈伟霆想停都停不下来。结果到了后来，男孩发红的双眼还真被他干得流出了泪，沙哑的嗓子也蒙上了一层鼻音，随着他挺动的节奏一声一声断断续续地抽泣着，样子十分地惹人疼。陈伟霆起先还想再欺负他一下，但看到后来不知怎么的自己也心疼了，便不再折磨他，干脆地给了他一个痛快。

到了第三次高潮的时候，男孩几乎射不出什么东西来了，淅淅沥沥的白浊溅在陈伟霆的胸口上，就跟掺了水的奶一样。陈伟霆好奇地用手勾起一些放进嘴里舔了舔，忍不住嘲笑了一下居然还真想吃到奶味的自己。不过这一说到奶，陈伟霆突然就想到了什么不能言说的事情。他低头看了眼自己那根沾满了精液的东西，又看了眼男孩泛着水光的嘴唇，顿时就有些呼吸困难起来。

“起来。”他拍了拍男孩的敞开在他身边的大腿道。男孩有些茫然地看了他一眼，但还是乖乖地爬了起来，紧接着他也不知道是猜到了陈伟霆在想什么，抑或只是单纯地凑巧，竟低头看了一眼他腿间的阴茎，但很快就跟害羞一样迅速移开了视线。

“还、还要做吗？”男孩说话的时候有些不自然地在床单上蹭了蹭屁股，陈伟霆猜大概是他刚才射进去的东西又流出来了，于是他下意识地看向了男孩的下身，分开他并上了的双腿，然后对着床上的一滩湿润的痕迹满意地勾了勾嘴角。

男孩因为他这个举动红透了一张脸，紧接着他就发现陈伟霆的阴茎又有些蠢蠢欲动的迹象，连忙紧张地夹了夹屁股，竟然道：“要不我用嘴帮你吧。”

陈伟霆愣了一下，抬眼看他，像是怀疑自己听错了一般。“你说什么？”

“我可以用嘴帮你……”男孩有些犹豫道，他一边说一边偷瞄陈伟霆的阴茎，似乎有些恐惧，但又透着一种扭曲的兴奋。

“你会吗？”男孩的提议正中下怀的陈伟霆自然不会轻易放过这个机会。男孩看着他摇了摇头，又立刻道：“我可以学，你教我呗。”陈伟霆失笑，倒也点了点头，道：“行，我教你。过来，趴下。”

男孩听话地爬到陈伟霆面前，尔后压下上半身凑近他的勃起。这么凑近一看，他似乎才意识到这个人的尺寸到底有多壮观，顿时就忍不住感到有些口干舌燥起来。

“先用舌头舔，把上面的精液都舔干净了。”

听着指令的男孩吞了吞口水，小心翼翼地伸出舌头试着舔了舔蘑菇状的顶端，同时观察着陈伟霆的反应，见他没有喊停就继续动着舌头直到把头部舔干净。随后他侧着脸从根部开始往上一点点地清理，竟也没有忘记底部的囊袋，舔的时候还不时地控制着力度去蹭他凸起的血管，仿佛在故意刺激他的敏感点一般。陈伟霆眯着眼盯着男孩的动作，只觉得有一种不可名状的情绪在胸口膨胀着，让他感到难以呼吸的同时却又异常的满足。

“现在可以吞进去了，小心不要碰到牙齿。”

男孩听话地张开嘴一点点地将陈伟霆往里吞，他甚至无师自通地放松着喉咙给他来了个深喉，虽然因为还不习惯而很快就撤出了，但没多久他就又主动地把头沉了下去，让他进得比上一次更深更久。被男孩这样乖巧而又懂事的行为彻底取悦了的陈伟霆舒服地感叹了一声，虽然男孩的技巧性几乎可以说是零，但这种过于真诚的想要让他舒服的表现却比以往的任何一次口交体验都让陈伟霆觉得更让人满足。他硬得比以往的任何一次经历都要快，并且他迫不及待地就想在男孩的嘴里动起来。

“接下来不要乱动，你可以舔也可以吸，但不要动。”陈伟霆粗喘着双手捧住了男孩的头，固定好他的位置后他试着轻轻地在他嘴里抽动起来，待男孩逐渐明白了他的意图并且能够配合他的动作后，他再慢慢地加快了速度。这时男孩开始有些跟不上节奏地皱起了眉，他努力地放松喉咙让陈伟霆每一次都能挺进去，但还是因为不习惯而逐渐地想要干呕和咳嗽。陈伟霆担心两人受伤，便只放肆了一会儿就抽出了男孩的嘴，那会儿一根暧昧的银线从他的顶端一直连到了男孩的舌尖上，然后在他咳嗽的时候断成了两端。

陈伟霆摸了摸男孩的头发，正想跟他说第一次做到这样就可以了，却没料到男孩竟然主动握着他的阴茎又吞了进去。这一次，他像是突然开窍了一般主动地含着他吞吐起来，那柔软却又有力的舌头紧紧地缠绕着他的柱身舔弄吮吸，虽然还不能完全覆盖到他的敏感点，却也给予了他足够强烈的刺激，以至于毫无心理准备的陈伟霆一下子没忍住呻吟了出声。这时，男孩立刻抬眼看他，像是要急着确认什么一样突出他的阴茎问他：“舒服吗？”快感被中断的陈伟霆一时说不出话，只能把男孩的头往下按了按，憋了半天才沙哑地回了一句“别停”，等到男孩再一次将他包在湿热的口腔中时，他才松下了紧绷的身体再度享受起来。

不知是不是刚才陈伟霆的反应给了男孩鼓励，他的动作变得越发熟练起来，起先还有些凌乱的节奏此刻也慢慢地稳定了，他甚至能够通过陈伟霆叹息的声音去锁定他的敏感点，以至于到了后来，男孩的口交所带来快感堆得越来越多，甚至超过了陈伟霆最好的预期，让他意外地有了射精的欲望。可就在陈伟霆推了推男孩的头给他提示让他松口的时候，男孩却像是会错意一样越发卖力地吮吸起来。忍得几乎青筋暴起的陈伟霆低声骂了句脏话，越发激烈的快感刺激让他渐渐地由推开男孩变成紧紧地抓住了他的头发按住了他的后脑，最终他意识到男孩根本就没打算松口便直接射在了他的嘴里。顿时被呛了一下的男孩立刻吐出了他咳嗽起来，失去装载的精液胡乱地射到了他的脸上去，将那张白净的脸变得十分地淫乱。但男孩似乎并不介意，他一边咳嗽一边吞咽着嘴里的精液，还不停地用手抹掉脸上的液体然后放进嘴里舔。接着陈伟霆就听到他说：“原来精液的味道是这样的，也不苦啊。”

陈伟霆心脏一缩，不知怎么地突然感到一阵愤怒。他用力地拽过面前的人狠狠地咬住了他的嘴唇，发狠地问道：“刚刚为什么不松口，你就这么想喝精液吗？”

“我就是想尝尝——唔！”不知道自己做错了什么的男孩被一个粗暴的吻打断了话，他有些心慌地抵着陈伟霆的胸口，似乎想要逃离他的束缚。但很快，那从舌根直接酥到骨头里的酥麻感就让他彻底败下阵来。男孩呻吟着缠上陈伟霆，任由那人随意地抚摸他的身体，一直到他的两根手指又一次探进他体内时才颤抖着躲开了他的吻。

“不是……不做了吗……”男孩咬着唇不自然地收缩着身体夹住陈伟霆的手指。

“我什么时候说过不做了。”

“你让我叫你哥我也叫了，你要我哭我也哭了，口交都给你做了，你、你别做了……”

“最后一次。”陈伟霆哄骗着把人抱到腿上，“你自己坐上来，自己动，做完这次我们就睡。”

男孩半信半疑地看着他，显然是不信，然而骑虎难下，他现在也没有第二条路可以选了。

“你说的，最后一次。”最后他还是只能硬着头皮自己往陈伟霆的勃起上坐下去。已经被蹂躏了一个晚上的甬道再也经不起更多的刺激，哪怕只是这样缓慢的进入都能激出一身过电般的刺激。男孩颤抖地喘息着坐在陈伟霆的身上，敏感的身体实在是不敢再动一下，然而被他里头的嫩肉吸得又爽又麻的陈伟霆可等不了。他见男孩半天没动作便忍不住往上顶了一下，那突然炸开的酥麻感让男孩失声叫了出来，紧接着整个人都跟软了一样往旁边倒去。陈伟霆见状立刻用手扶住了他的腰，干脆就着这个姿势自顾自地挺动起来。于是到最后男孩还是被动地干得全身都酥软了，他无力地倒在陈伟霆的胸口，双手紧紧地圈着他的脖子仿佛在抓着救命稻草一般，而他的腰则被陈伟霆用双手稳稳地抓着，一下又一下地按在了他的勃起之上，那速度和力度都叫一个快准狠，每一下他都被狠狠地干到了穴心。

“怎么样，哥哥干得你爽不爽？”陈伟霆对着浪叫不停的男孩笑问。故意逗得他满脸通红，但却又无处可躲。

“你、你快点——唔！不是，不是这个快——”本意是想让陈伟霆快点射出来的男孩没有想过对方却故意曲解了他的意思，越发激烈的挺动带给他如同风暴般让人无法喘息的快感刺激，那仿佛脑子都要被烧没的错觉让男孩感到一阵心慌。他如同溺水般紧紧地抱着陈伟霆，高潮爆发的那一瞬间他几乎是意识崩溃地喊哑了嗓子，干涸的生理泪水在他的脸上留下了一道道发亮的水印，已经被折腾到极限的身子不住地轻颤着，一直到陈伟霆射精完毕抽离了他的身体都不能完全平息。

彻底把欲望发泄完毕的陈伟霆喘着粗气抱紧了怀里的男孩，他温柔地抚摸着他的头发安抚着他的身体，同时平息着自己的心情好去思考那个终于变得清晰起来的问题。

“你名字叫什么。”陈伟霆突然道。

男孩沉默了一阵子才缓缓道：“现在才问不觉得有点奇怪吗？”

“那你说不说？”

这一次男孩倒是没有犹豫。“张铭恩。”

“陈伟霆。”

男孩闻言抬头看向陈伟霆，然后咧嘴笑了。陈伟霆被他这个有些傻气的笑容逗乐了，抬手揉了揉他的头发。

“告诉你一个秘密，我26岁了。”

男孩多少有些意外地看着陈伟霆，但很快就亲昵地抱紧了他靠在他胸前。

“没关系。”他道，“我不嫌弃你。”

陈伟霆失笑，他收紧手臂搂着男孩吻了吻他的眉心。突然明白其实他根本就不需要去思考那个问题了，因为答案已经再明显不过：

他终于找到了，那个他喜欢的，只属于他的人。


End file.
